Forum:New info
i know this might get deleted but i feel the public should know this in borderlands there technically is no modded guns or items the only thing that will make it modded per se is if it is either a stock weapon or if it has a name it is not sopost to say if you have the strategy guide it tells you the games engine uses what is called a weapon calculater in order to make anything you come acrossed while playing it so if a player uses a weapon calculater on he's/her cpu he/she is not modding basiclly what im saying is don't hate the player hate the game. the following is the reason i think this will get deleted in borderlands 2 there are rumors that there will be a built-in modding system im not trying to stop gearbox from doing it but if they do it won't solve the modding problem all it will do is shut all you lil jimmy's mouths up about modded weapons and modded items. Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 19:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : There are such things as modded guns. A "modded" gun is one that either has parts that would not usually spawn in the given combination or not on a specific type of gun, due to the way the in-game weapon generation works. For example, a weapon should not ever (that I'm aware of) have the two of the same prefix, i.e. Shredder Shredder, Anarchy Anarchy, Matador Matador. Frequently, the way modders get past these restrictions is to build a gun "from scratch" using a combination of WT and the Gear Calculator, and using Stock/Scorpio parts. I haven't heard any rumors about a built-in gear modder for BL2. ~Z 15:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : dear responder the name thing is what i was refering to take the time to read everything b4 you respond to anything anyone post next time and by the way were i heard the rumor was from one of the best modders on borderlands and he is friends with CKY but i have heard another rumor about there being a willowtree not a WT in the process of being made or allready been made Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 20:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "mod" is an abbreviation of the word "modified." thus anything that has been "modified," by definition, is a "mod." please take the time not to verbally abuse every random passerby that takes issue with your views, nathan. the time and effort required to sift through your dense walls of text alone warrant respect, if not gratitude. thank you. 20:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) aka Chief of the Forum Police After _reading_ your entire post, it was unclear to me what you were saying. What I gathered was that you were saying anything that is made using a weapon calculator is legit. This is not necessarily the case, or else _every_ gun/shield/sdu/grenade mod would be able to appear as a random drop in game, and the "87 bazillion" guns that BL is so proud of would be much closer to reality. And in most usages, "there are rumors" doesn't really equate, in my book, to "I heard a rumor." Also, WT is short for WillowTree. A WillowTree-style program will most likely crop up for BL2, but since the game isn't even out in any form yet aside from (probably) developer versions, it most likely hasn't been made yet, as WillowTree is a fan-made save editor made by XanderChaos. I am not aware of this CKY. ~Z 22:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-iNRlL-BIY&feature=g-u-u&context=G21d80a4FUAAAAAAABAA enjoy Soulhunter2008 (talk) 17:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : thanks, soulhunter. good interview. the new rl's look awesome and the elemental thresher scares me a little. 17:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : yes i know borderlands 2 is not out yet : but when someone says it has a name it is not sopost to say most people would be smart enough to know they are saying a name it is not sopost to have only a retard would not be able to conect the dots which most poeple on hare clearly are i mean come on when in the past when i asked how to make a forum it took way to many people it should of only took at the very least 1 to 2 people not 10 or more and you all have the nerve to say your not calling me a retard you dont have to say it when you treat me like i am one : Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 18:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) If you stop writing goddamn prose-poems, embrace punctuation (periods! try them! they are awesome!), lose the prosaic phonetic spelling, and pursue even the barest rudiments of English grammar, then perhaps you will not be treated like a "retard." I don't give a flying goddamn if you're dyslexic, Chinese, the ghost of Rene Descartes, or an extremely talented crayfish typing with a single chopstick from a fishtank. The only view here anybody has of your thoughts or lack thereof is your writing, and your writing is hermetic and impermeable. Dämmerung 19:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' forums are never deleted on blands wiki. ask veg & raz ''please note OP has introduced '''NO' new info in this thread.'' nathan holmes is (by history of edits) either a child or portraying one for the sake of argument. pix or it didnt happen & always require links. otherwise you are feeding the mogwai after midnight.) :if your gonna nitpick about my grammer then fine i won't post anymore Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 17:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC)